My Little Sailors
by IchigoUsagiHibiki
Summary: The Senshi arrive at Canterlot High for training, Luna thought it a good idea, but Usagi falls through a portal, but as soon as the rest go to save her they can't get through. What will happen to our poor bunny? Why is she going under the name Serenity? What will happen in Equestria now that another alicorn has shown up? How will she get back to her world?
1. Chapter 1 Canterlot High and Pinkie Pie

**AN: So this is a trail run, also I don't plan on forgetting this story but is may take me a while to update, please be patiant and tell me what you think. :)**

Chapter 01

If a sentence is under lined this means that they are speaking or thinking in Japanese.

"Canterlot High?" Usagi looked at the building; a school that Luna thought would be a good experience.

"Luna, why do we have to be at an English speaking school?"

"Usagi, you would whine no matter which school I picked, this one just happened to be a good position. Oh and Usagi?"

"What now Luna?" The little pigtailed blonde looked at the cat.

"For the rest of this trip I don't want to hear you utter another Japanese word, you are to solely speak in English." Luna gave a stern look at the pigtailed blonde; she then proceeded to give the rest of the group one as well. "That goes for the rest of you." Four sets of eyes nodded.

"Luna?" A blue eyed, blue short haired girl started to look around.

"Yes Ami-chan?" the little black cat asked.

"I thought Minako and Artemis were going to meet us here?" A brunette girl, with green eyes nodded her head.

"Just like that girl to be late, the only reason we have Usagi here on time is because of Rei!" Makoto stated.

"Mako!" Usagi pouted.

"Usagi, she is right!" The black haired girl proceeded to stick her tongue out at the blonde, thus starting to war that would last for hours had Minako, the blonde in question not shown up.

"Come on you guys! Let's get to school!"

"Minako! NO JAPANESE!" Luna yelled at the retreating girl.

**oooOOO000OOOooo**

"We are lost." Makoto looked at the two blondes who were the cause of them being lost.

"Can I um help you?" A soft voice behind them said. Usagi turned around, scaring the poor girl and stuck out her hand.

"I am Usagi! I Am New Here, What Is Your Name?" The pink haired girl, wearing a white tank top over a light green skirt with butterflies etched on the side and green boot with pink socks, squeaked and backed up. _I guess we aren't the only ones with strange color hair. _Usagi thought.

"Usagi, you're scaring her!" The blonde in question turned to Rei and stuck out her tongue.

"…" The pinkette backed up even farther. Usagi turned back to the girl.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." She smiled at the girl, and she seemed to brighten up.

"How precious!" She ran up to Usagi then bent down to pet something at Usagi's feet.

"Luna, you are not supposed to be here!" Usagi glared at the cat.

"She is just the cutest! Oh I'm Fluttershy." Rei decided it was her turn to talk to the pinkette, with a strange name.

"Um, Fluttershy, we are looking for the principal's office, do you know where to find it?"

"Three doors down to your left." She continued to pet Luna until the bell rang, "Oh dear, I'm late for class!" She dashed away.

**oooOOO000OOOooo**

"Well that was fun; everybody here has some strange names, like Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy. Plus the Vice Principals name is Luna, are we sure that our Luna is not the same Luna?" The rest of them shrugged their shoulders at Rei. The cats came out of hiding and caught up to the girls.

"Girls, I want you to get some sleep and do your homework, we have training tonight in front of the school, next to that statue." She pointed with her paw. "And no girls, it is just a coincidence that we share the same name. Come along girls lets head home."

"Well I'm not headed back right away, I promised Rarity that we could get together and talk about fashion!" Artemis gave Minako a look. "Rei is coming with me!" Minako squeaked, both cats looked at Rei, she put her hands up.

"Um, I told Applejack I would come by her place and we could swap recipes." Luna looked at Mako just a little shocked.

"Fluttershy asked if I would volunteer at the animal shelter." Ami looked down at her feet.

"Not you too, Ami-chan!" Luna shook her head.

"Eh, Luna, Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash asked if we could hang out." Usagi looked at the little cat.

"Great now everyone has plans to do something!" Luna started to walk away and Artemis followed her.

"Well, we better get going." Minako and Rei went off in one direction.

"Usagi, Mako I'll see you later." Ami waved and went in another direction.

"See you later, Bunny!" Mako went in another direction. Usagi was left all alone. She went another direction. After several minuets she was lost.

"I wish Mamoru was here." She sat on the curb and started to cry.

"Hey, um I don't know what you just said, but you look lost!" Usagi jumps at the voice and turns around to see Pinkie Pie, in a white shirt with a pink heart on it and blue sleeves over a pink skirt with balloons stitched into the side and blue lace up bots, hopping up and down on her toes her bright pink hair bouncing all over the place and Rainbow Dash, in a white shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a blue button short sleeve shirt over it and both over a rainbow colored skirt with her shorts peeking through with darker blue lace up boots and rainbow colored socks had her hands on her hips and a skateboard under one foot, just behind her, her rainbow colored hair pulled into a ponytail. Usagi nods her head.

"Well, you ain't lost, that's for sure, come on this is my place just up ahead, oh my friends will be joining us a little later, and Pinkie wanted a party, so yeah!" Rainbow hopped on her skateboard. "Come on!"

"A party!" Usagi bounced on her toes and she and Pinkie followed behind.

**oooOOO000OOOooo**

"Oh, darlings you are just fabulous!" As soon as Rarity opened the door, wearing a white top and a purple skirt with blue diamonds stitched into it and a belt around her waist with a purple pair of heeled boots with the same diamond shape at the top and the same diamond shape hair clipped into her carefully styled dark purple hair, she was fawning over the girls' outfits, as she had done that morning.

"Mina dear, orange is the perfect color for you! And not many people can pull it off, and even less if they are blonde!" She giggled as Minako did a turn to show off the orange summer dress she had picked up yesterday. It had a spaghetti strap tank top style at the top with a red ribbon at the waist and the bow at her right side lower than the left side of the ribbon accompanied by a cute pair of orange flats with anklets attached. She also had a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendent with her Orange Venus Symbol engraved. Rarity then turned to Rei.

"You look simply divine in red and white, you two are very opposite to each other!" The Miko had on a short white dress that had a short turtle neck look with long red sleeves with a pair of dark purple kitten heeled boots that stop just below the knee and a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendent with her mars symbol around her neck, you see Mamoru had the necklaces made as a birthday gift for Usagi.

"Oh you even have matching necklaces!" She looked at them with stars in her eyes.

"Ah, they don't quite match." She looked at the blonde, "Yours is the symbol for the planet Venus, but with the top shaped like a heart, correct." Minako could only nod. "And yours Rei dear is the Symbol for the planet Mars?" Rei nodded her head. "Why is that?" Rarity mumbled more to herself than anyone. "Well come in!" She pulled the two girls the rest of the way through the door. "Later we are going to a party at Dash's!"

**oooOOO000OOOooo  
**

Makoto was not sure this was the right place, but it had to be for she checked the map several times, she timidly knocked on the door. After a few moments the door flew open starting Mako into taking a step back. _Why am I so jumpy, I don't normally do that? _

"APPLEBLOOM Stop that!" The girl then turned to the girl at the door.

"EH, Sorry 'bout that, my sister decided she wanted to help us out." Applejack started to swing her right foot back and forth, her face had a bit of shame on it.

"If you're alright with you, I don't mind her joining at all." Mako gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh I am bein' a shameful host, come on in" She stepped aside a bit from the door, "Oh and you might want to get into something that is a might bit less fancy." Applejack looked at the white tank top with an off the shoulders summer sweater and the green pleated skirt that went just below the knees with a black pair of flats, her rose earrings and the silver necklace around her neck. Mako looked at Applejack's own green and white button up shirt, jean skirt, with an Apple on the belt, cowgirl hat and brown boots with red apples on them.

"I'm fine; I'll just take the sweater off." Mako gave a smile.

"Huh, why is there a 4 engraved on that there necklace?" Mako's hand went up to her throat,

"Um, it's not a 4, it's a stylized version of the planets Jupiter's symbol."

"Oh 'kay. If you say so"

**oooOOO000OOOooo**

Ami stood in front of the shelter waiting for Fluttershy, she did not have to wait long.

"Um, Ami, please, um come with um me? Only if you want too that is." Ami smiled at the girl feeling very nervous herself, she grabbed onto the necklace around her throat, and very glad Usagi had made them all wear the necklaces today.

"Um, I like your necklace; well I like the wwhole outfit." She was looking at Ami's pale blue dress that went all the way to her neck and was a button up without any sleeves and a petite little dark blue ribbon around her waist with a little bow at the front, and a cute pair of summer sandals. "As Rarity would say, a bit too fancy for the animals, unless you're okay with it?" The pair headed for the door of the shelter.

"Yes, I didn't have time to go and change." Ami give a small smile.

"Um, but, if it's not too much trouble, but why are you, um wearing the symbol for the um planet Mercury?" Ami stopped.

"Oh, if you don't want to tell me that's okay." Fluttershy went towards the door, Ami followed behind.

"It's not like I don't want to tell you Fluttershy, it's just" Ami paused " complicated."

"Oh." Fluttershy looked down as she opened the door. "Oh, if it is okay with um you, Dash has invited us, to a um party."

**oooOOO000OOOooo**

"Oh, this is fun, I love putting up stuff for a party, just don't have me cook!" Usagi was taping a streamer to the ceiling. Dash and Pinki laugh at her comment.

"Well, leave the cooking to me and Applejack!" She is bouncing with quite a bit of energy back to the kitchen to check on the cupcakes.

"I usually leave the cooking and baking to Mako-chan!" Usagi also bouncing with too much energy, her face turns thoughtful for a minute. "Though I have been trying to learn and Mako has been very patient with me, Mamo-chan has also been patient." Both of the other girls look at the suddenly serious blonde.

"Who's Mamo-chan?" Pinkie bounces over to Usagi.

"He's my boyfriend, his real name is Mamoru and I'm the only one aloud to call him Mamo-chan!" She nods her head once then continues to hang the streamers, Dash just rolls her eyes and Pinkie goes to the kitchen. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie dashes from the kitchen hot cupcakes in her hands and opens the door. "Hey Applejack! I see Applebloom is with you as well as Mako-chan, I'm so glad you guys could make it, and it's going to be a fabulous party!" The three girls come through the door holding apple baked goods galore. The set them on the table that Usagi had helped Dash put up. The bell rings again, but for some reason it sounds really shy.

"Pinkie Fluttershy is here!" Dash calls the bright pink headed girl.

"K, thanks I'll open it!" Pinkie then again dashes for the door from the kitchen. "Fluttershy!" Pinkie gloms onto Fluttershy, Ami having just backed away enough so that Pinkie's arms did not hit her, Fluttershy whimpers just a little. "Come on in!" Pinkie drags Fluttershy in with Ami in tow. A streak of orange and purple comes streaking threw the door, scaring poor Fluttershy and Ami.

"Scootaloo! Don't go scaring Fluttershy! How many times!" Dash has grabbed a hold of this little Crusader mid run.

"Well we just need to wait for Rarity, but she is always late!" Pinkie is again bouncing making sure everyone has a drink.

"I am never late, I always arrive precisely when I mean to!" The door having been left open a very fashionable Rarity stands in the doorway Mina and Rei on either side and a little to the back of her, Sweetiebell is behind Minako.

"Now everyone is here!" Usagi squeals in delight.

"Not everyone Usagi-baka!"A little girl in pink pigtails similar to Usagi's, stands at the door that Rarity, Mina and Rei left open.

"Chibiusa!" Five girls scream in unison, some annoyed other ecstatic, the 5 of the mane six and the crusaders are still wondering what baka meant.

"I'm not the only one you left out, either!" Chibiusa sticks out her tongue at Usagi as Mamoru walks up.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi launces herself out the door and into Mamoru's arms, Rei just groans and rolls her eyes.

"Usa, that's a little tight." He is smiling at the little blonde girl around his neck. She let's go and grabs his hand and the three of them walk in together.

"Now that's darling!" Rarity squeals. "They look like a little family!" Rarity's eyes have hearts in them and Pinkie has to take her drink from her, all the Senshi sweat drop.

The door having been closed the door bell rings again.

"I wonder who that could be!" Pinkie again bounces to the door and opens it to four people who she does not recognize, but being Usagi had come up behind her squeals in delight.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan!" Soon she is breezing by Pinkie to get to the foursome. "How did you find me?" Usagi looks at the four.

"Luna was worried so she had us come to find you, and we always know where to find our Princess, eh Koneko." Haruka patted Usagi on the head, Pinkie was a little confused. Rarity came to the door to find out what was going on and being the eye she has for fashion she spotted the necklaces each one had on, including the very attractive blonde male.

"I just love your necklaces; you 10 really have a thing for outer space! Though I don't know why your boyfriend is not wearing one when he is?" Usagi sweat dropped and went red. Haruka rolled her eyes a small smile paying upon her lips while Michiru giggled, Setsuna just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well Mamoru has a ring with both the Earth symbol and a Crescent Moon that matches my necklace!" Usagi didn't want to tell on Haruka so she kept her mouth shut about that.

"Dear don't get your hopes up she is already taken." Michiru pecks Haruka on the cheek.

"She…." Rarity embarrassed looks down.

"Hey guys what's taking you so long?" Dash comes to the door and stops in her tracks. "It's-its-its…" One of her idols is at her house. "You're Haruka Tenouh! This is so Cool!You are like my idol! I can't believe you are at my house! You are one of the best race car drivers ever! This is so cool!" The crusaders peek under Dash's arm.

"Oh my, it's Michiru Kaiou that famous Violinist you like so much Rarity!" Sweetie Bell turns to her sister whose head is still hanging down; Rarity having just realized herself went even redder.

"Pinkie-chan, can they come to the party? These are very important friends to me as well." Usagi gives her best puppy dog look to Pinkie.

"Of course the more the merrier!" Usagi's grin goes wide as she pulls the four of them in Rarity and Dash still in shock. Chibiusa sees Hotaru and runs up grabs her hand and pulls her to where she and the crusaders have seated themselves, of course the would not be there long.

So the party lasted quite long until the Senshi excuse themselves, as the inner have training, the outer and Mamoru giving the training.

**oooOOO000OOOooo**

"I didn't want to leave the party!" Usagi is on the ground in front of the statue at the school, the other senshi and Mamoru already transformed as well as the two cats.

"We only came here for training not partying, Usagi! Now hurry up and transform!" Luna glared at Usagi.

"Fine." She stood up." Silver Moon Eternal Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi throws her arm up in the air broach in hand, she floats a little in the air, colored light, ribbons and several feathers later, only taking a few seconds, she has become Eternal Sailor Moon. As she lands on the ground landing on something causing her to fall backwards and fall through the base of the statue.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi, the cats and Mamoru ran to the portal but before anyone could make it through it closed. They all started to bang on it and call her name.

"Let's try a Sailor Teleport!" Mercury suggested, they all nodded as they formed a circle in front of the statue. They all thought of where Usagi had ended up put all their thoughts toward her, they let their magical energy flow, nothing happened, or so they though on closer inspection Chibi Moon had disappeared. As they started to panic they heard voices.

"To bad Twilight didn't visit us this month, I wish she had been at the party with all those cool people, oh next party will be at my house!" Pinkie did not stop talking, that's when Fluttershy noticed the group of eight girls dressed very strangely and a male looking in their direction, they were also sitting in front of the statue that Twilight had come out of, all of them looking panicked. She tugged at Rarity.

"Rarity! Um guys if you're not um too busy if you want to look over by the statue, there are some strange looking people, color coordinated people, and they seem familiar at the same time!" All this was said as loud as she could, which was not very loud at all.

"Fluttershy dear, you need to speak up." Rarity turned to the pink haired girl and as she did she stopped and saw what Fluttery had been trying to say, actually Applejack and Pinkie saw them as well, Dash not being with them being that the party was at her house, they had stayed to help clean up and now they were on their way home leaving the Crusaders to spend the night at Dash's.

The Senshi stare at the four girls as they stare at the strange looking group. Fluttershy spots the cats, she remembers the black one, being it was with the pigtailed blonde this morning, the white one is new to her, but it has the same mark on its forehead as the black one. Fluttershy goes to pet the cats finding them so adorable. But Pinkie is the first one to say anything.

"Hey we know you guys, you are dressed very strangely but that's your uniform so I'm not going to say anything else about it, your necklaces make sense now! You are reborn Princesses from our solar system and you Mamoru you are the Earth Prince, but you just lost both your present day Moon Princess as well as the one that come from the future that is your and Usagi's child from the 30th Century and you only came here for training to be able to protect your princess better, Ami, Rei, Mako, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru." She points to each as she says their names, all their jaws drop.


	2. Chapter 2 What Do WE Do Now?

**AN: So this chapter is coming out sooner then I expected. Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 02**

If a sentence is under lined this means that they are speaking or thinking in Japanese.

Usagi does not know what's going on, after her transformation, she slips and falls but instead of the hard surface of the statue she falls through some kind of portal. She does not know how long she was in it when she finally landed on a hard surface.

"A man what was that?" She tries to stand up, but falls on her face that's when she sees her hands, but they are no longer hands but white hoofs with red booties. She tries to stand up again and falls into the mirror, the portal that she came out of.

"Oiw!" She goes to rub her back with her hand/hoof and finds that she has wings; _wait, am I still in my Sailor Moon form?_ She looks in the mirror that was the portal. She is a white horse a red mask over her blue eyes and a dark blue sailor collar with her broach attached around her neck and her hair was in the same blonde odango style with red things in them and wings on her back and a unicorn horn on her forehead and her moon earrings hung from her ears. There was also a crescent moon symbol on her backside right next to her blonde tail.

"Hold on did Queen Nehelnia come back?! Did she do the same thing to me as she did to Helios? I have to figure this out, but nobody is here with me! Mamoru!" Usagi falls to the ground and lets the transformation go, the mask, the red hair clips, the red booties, earrings and the sailor collar disappear leaving the broach now a necklace around her neck and starts balling her eyes out.

* * *

"That was weird." Chibiusa arrives in a grassy meadow she looks around for the other Senshi not seeing them she heads for the town that she sees. She stops because she feels weird. _Am I walking on both my feet as well as both of my hands? _She looks down and sees that she has four white hoofs with Pink booties on them, she needs a mirror, and she really needs to get a hold of Helios, but she can't so instead she panics and runs for the town.

She runs past several ponies but she does not notice, she is running toward a big house shaped and decorated like a cake, determined to find a mirror. She barges through the door and she sees a quite large mirror and looks at herself. She is a pony, with white wings and a white horn on her head, a pink mask is over her strawberry eyes, the red hairclips are in her hair that is still pink and still done in the bunny eared buns and her moon earrings on her ears, she also has a pink sailor collar attached to her broach. And at her backside there is a crescent moon symbol and an Earth Symbol on her flank and her tail is the same cotton candy pink as her hair. She lets go of the transformation, and the mask, hairclips, collar, earrings, and the booties disappear as well as the mark on her backside, the broach becoming a necklace around her neck.

"You young lady what are you doing?" A very familiar lady like voice said, and Chibiusa turned around.

"Rarity?" She sounded like the girl she had met today at the party, and she looked like the unicorn version of her, same purple hair and eyes.

"Well since you apparently know my name, you should give me yours and an explanation as to why you just barged into my shop, the closed sign clear for all to see." Chibiusa hung her head.

"I'm sorry, my name is." For some reason Chibiusa was not coming out but instead a different name came out, it was still her name though. "Small Lady Serenity." Rarity gave her a rather intimidating look.

"Being that Lady _and_ Serenity are both part of your name, you should be better behaved."

"Yes ma'am." Rarity gives her another look.

"You never explained why you are here." Chibiusa looked down at her feet/hooves.

"I'm here to save my Mommy, she fell through this portal and when we tried to follow it closed up." Chibiusa looked at the pony tears the coming to her eyes.

"Well this is something we will have to talk to Twilight about, come along." Chibiusa followed Rarity to what looked like a tree house library, and that's when she noticed all the ponies and she had a thought.

_Have all these people ponies been placed under Nehelenia's curse?_

"Well let's hope she is home, hmm." Rarity's horn started to glow as the door knocker started to knock on its own.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Chibiusa went to stand up on two legs and clap, falling over in the process.

"You have a horn so you could also do it but it takes practice." Rarity gave a soft look to the pink haired, wait was she an Alicorn? Now she really needed to talk to Twilight.

"COMING!" The door burst open and a purple pony with an indigo mane that has a pink and light purple strip in it answered the door, her horn glowing and her wings splayed out.

"Sorry Rarity I was working on a spell and…" The Purple Alicorn looked at the young pony behind her friend, she had never seen this little pony before, and she looked the same age as the Crusaders she also had a blank flank like them. Twillight tucked her own wings back and the glowing on her horn disappeared.

"Wait, who is that behind you?"

"You could address me you know." Chibiusa rolled her eyes at the purple pony, she spread her wings. "I'm Small Lady Serenity." Twilight stared in shock at the revelation of an alicorn in her front door; she had thought she had met all of Equestria's princesses, and the fact that she had a blank flank was even more surprising, an Alicorn with a blank flank!

"She fell through a portal, well at least her mother did and she is looking for her." Twilight shook her head.

"Portal, so how did you get here?" Chibiusa's cheeks go red.

"You could say that we have a level of magic where I'm from, um by the way did Nehelenia changes us all into ponies and transport us all to a different world, because if so I really need to find my mom so that we can defeat Nehelenia." Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "Again. Oh and Helios would also be good."

"AGAIN!?" Both the Unicorn and the purple Alicorn stair in shock, how can this little girl have defeated something, then again at least twice?

"Oh, um dear we have always been like this, we were always ponies and we always will, nobody has placed us under a curse or transported us to a different world." Rarity smiled at the little one, reminded of her own sister.

"Also, if you would can you explain the whole situation to us? Also Helios is an alicorn prince from before Celestia, in fact legend has it that he granted both Princess Celestia and Luna their magic to raise the sky. But it is just a legend!" Twilight was very curious about this little pony.

"Alright, I'll start in the beginning with the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom." Chibiusa didn't like telling these ponies everything, but if she wanted to find Usagi she would need to tell them everything.

"Wait the moon, there was never a kingdom on it. It was just a prison for Nightmare Moon."

"In my world there was but most people have forgotten about it!" Chibiusa's eyes narrow.

"People, so you came from the world through the mirror portal that Twilight went through a few months ago?"

"I guess, but it was a statue on my end." Twilight nods her head.

"Oh!" Twilight smiled big. "Well come on in, I have a feeling it's going to be a long tale."

* * *

"I-um," Mina is the first to say anything but before she can even make an excuse a certain Rainbow haired girl come running past.

"Hey, Rarity, you left your scarf at my place and I was coming…" She notices a standoff of sorts with Fluttershy petting some cats. "Okay what did I miss?"

"Um, Dash, dear I hope you didn't leave the little ones by themselves." Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, no, your mother, Rarity stopped by and picked them up otherwise, much to your chagrin I would have waited until tomorrow to return this to you. So if someone could please explain the weird group of people that is over by Twilight's portal!" Rarity turned away.

"Those are our new friends!" Pinkie bounces her way over to Dash sticking a piece of candy in her mouth.

"Eh?" Dash gives a confused look at the larger group then back at Pinkie who cannot answer due to the candy in her mouth. The other Senshi look to Mina to be their spokesperson, even Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, hoping she would explain this away.

"Geez guys don't all speak at once!" She moves away from the group and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Well looks like our secret has to come out eventually!" Coming closer to Dash. "Since Pinkie already spouted it we might as well tell them!" She was standing right in front of Dash at the point, when Haruka and Makoto came and dragged her back to the group, Dash is very confused at this point and the rest of her friends would not look her in the eye, not really believing Pinkie anyway. Pinkie was just off in her own little world had joined Fluttershy petting the cats who was also not paying attention.

"Um, Artemis, Luna?" The cats jump up from the petting they were getting and jumped up on Mina's and Ami's shoulders.

"We are going to need to discuss some things, if you would please excuse us?" Ami said before she turned to the others in her group.

"So, what do we do now?" Dash looked to her four friends.

"We wait!" Pinkie grabbed a balloon from somewhere and began to blow in up.

"Well they um seem nice?" Fluttershy looked at her toes and shuffled her feet. The other four shook their heads.

"They know about the portal!" Rei whispered harshly at Haruka. "Plus Pinkie already knows our identities, I don't know how, but she does and they don't seem to be a new enemy!" Rei shook her head and folded her arms in front of her.

"It doesn't matter we should not give our identities so easily! And you don't know if they are enemies or not!" Michiru put her hands on Haruka's arm.

"Uranus, she would know and so would I, the seas are calm on this matter, in fact they will be able to help us they know about the portal, they will be able to tell us where our princess went." Michiru looked into her lovers eyes.

"We still don't have to give them our Identities." She gave a defeated look.

"Seriously, Uranus they already know." Mina rolled her eyes at Haruka every one's eyes traveled to the last two people who had opposed the idea.

"Pluto, Jupiter Please!" Mina gave her best puppy dog look to the two girls.

"I just want to see Usagi safely back where she belongs." Jupiter whispered as she looked down. "and if this is the way you guys want to go about it then, I'll do it."

"I do not like this, but I will not stop it from happening, just be careful." They all nodded their heads.

"Um we should also think of Chibiusa, do we know where she went?" Everyone looks at Hotaru shame on their faces.

"Man I forgot about her, how about you and Uranus, Neptune and Pluto go find a way to talk to Helios he may have a way to contact her, being she did Sailor teleport. Also Pluto you may want to contact Neo-queen Serenity about this development and have her send the asteroids and Diana, they may be able to help." Mina looked at the outer senshi who all nodded. "The rest of us will talk to these girls to find out what they know about the portal that Usagi fell through and how to open it. Keep your communicators on you encase we get a call from Usagi and to keep each other in the loop, is that good? Oh and the cats should stay with me. Mercury would you scan the portal to see what we can gain from it?" Mina looked at every one and wondered on the strange fact that Mamoru had kept quiet through the whole process. Everyone nodded their heads then the outers started to walk away, Ami going towards the statue. The inner's and Mamoru minus Ami turned to the five girls who themselves had just finished talking amongst themselves.

"Hey why are their only five of you now?" Dash didn't count the cats, but she did see Ami with a minicomputer in her hand over by the statue.

"They had a job to do." Makoto stated.

"We are going to ask for your help, we know nothing of the portal Mercury's computer can only do so much. Also Rainbow Dash would you let us use your home for this meeting?" Mina fidgeted with her skirt hoping that Dash would say yes. Dash wondered how that girl knew her name, but didn't verbalize it.

"Ah, Sure." They did not seem dangerous to her, she just hoped they weren't and was glad that Rarity's mother had picked the little ones up. The other girls with Dash nodded their heads.

"Thank you." Mina turned to Ami. "Mercury did you get what you needed?"

"Just about give me a few more minutes; I'll meet you there when I'm done." Mina nodded her head. Dash wondered again how the girl Mercury was going to find her house, but directed the small group that was left to her house.

* * *

"Princess Candace!" Flash Century knocked on the princess's bedroom door. Candace though a little annoyed being that it was very late, opened her door being that it sounded like an emergency.

"Yes."

"We have a breach; somepony came through the mirror portal!" He stood at attention.

"Oh!" Candace's eyes go wide as she proceeds to run in the direction of the portal, Flash Century only a few steps behind.

"Shining Armor is on his way as well." Candace nodded. As she approached the door, Shining Armor was waiting for her as well as several pony guards. Candace using her magic slowly opens the door.

Usagi upon hearing noises from outside the room hides behind the mirror.

Once the door is open, Shining Armor sends the guards in. Usagi squeals as the guards spot her and she takes off galloping out the door, only to run into Candace, soon both girls are on the floor. Shining Armor helps Candace up, Usagi was crying on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She manages to squeak as the guards form around her so that she doesn't run off again. Usagi's wings are now visible for all to see. Candace decides to take the calm approach with this one.

"What's your name?" Start with an easy question, this pony is obviously distraught, being she was from the world beyond the mirror.

"Serenity Moonbunny." She sniffles still on the floor and looks at Candace. "Did Queen Nehelenia put a curse on you too?" Candace looks at the other pony wondering what that meant.

"No, we are not cursed; this is just a different world then yours." She helps the other pony to her feet.

"Oh…" Usagi now on all four hooves looks at all the guards and Shining Armor. "So how do I get back?"

"The portal will open again in thirty moons, we will wait until then." Just then Princess Celestia comes into the room, nobody expected her to be there, but she was, Luna was with her.

"Serenity!" Luna comes up to Usagi, her version of an excited grin on her face. "It has been to long!"


End file.
